


We Could Be Heroes

by deanssparklyimpal



Category: Supernatural, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Bi Dean, Castiel is a Novak, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Mary Lives, Multi, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Past Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Psychic, Punk Castiel, Supernatural Crossover, Teenage Castiel/Teenage Dean Winchester, Teenage Pregnancy, Teenage Rebellion, Wings, X-Men Universe, limp, runaways - Freeform, the goverment is evil cause I say so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanssparklyimpal/pseuds/deanssparklyimpal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where mutants are seen a abominations Dean Winchester struggles with his mutation while trying to live a normal life as an all American QB boy that basically every girl wants. However when the government starts to rebelle against mutants Dean is forced to run away with his little brother Sam (who also got Deans mutant genetics), his best friend Castiel Novak (who he totally does not have the hots for) and he's other so called friends who also caught on with the new trend of becoming a mutant. When Castiel's half brother Lucifer (ironically named enough) starts to declare war it's up to these rebellious, horny, knocked up, angst filled teenagers to save the world... great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How it Began

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so I've this idea for a while now and so I've finally got around to start writing it. I'll try to update as much as possible and please leave a comment for any suggestions, criticism and more:)
> 
> -Eve xx  
> Ps. Sorry for spelling/grammar mistakes

Dean was eight years old the first time it happened. He was with his friends Jo and Charlie at the school playground. 

"Hey Winchester bet you couldn't climb to the top of that tree!" Charlie said excitedly knowing that Dean was going to try prove her wrong.  
"Oh really," Dean started smirking, "how much you wanna bet?" Dean knew that he would be able to get up the tree easy he'd done it many times before plus he needed money to buy the present he wanted to give Sammy for his birthday.

Charlie Reached into her pocket and pulled out 20 dollars, "Will this do?" She asked as she held the money out to Dean. "Yep, so you just want me to climb the tree?"  
"Well you have to do it in under 10 minutes." She stated. Dean thought about it for a moment, he had never made it up in under 18 minutes but he was fast so it would be fine.  
"Ok then deal." He said pulling out his hand for Charlie to shake it.

At that moment Jo decided to cut in, "Are you kidding me Dean! That tree is huge and you know that you won't be able to get up there in time!" Jo loved Dean like a brother, hell they'd practically grown up together with their parents being best friends but he could be an idiot sometimes.

"Oh calm down Joanna," Dean said rolling he's eyes he knew that Jo hated it when he used her full name, "just because you can't make it up there doesn't mean you have the right to tell people what to do." Dean felt proud saying that knowing that's what his dad said to a friend of his.

"Ok fine then but when the hospital bill comes in I've got nothing to do with it." She said crossing her arms. "What's a bill?" Dean asked curiously because what the hell is a bill? Is it a person like Billy in his class?

Jo rolled her eyes a Dean's comment and started walking over to the tree, "Well come on if we're gonna do this may as well get it done with, plus I wanna see your face when you fail." She said smiling as she ran up to the tree with Dean and Charlie right behind her.

When they got there Dean looked up at the tree and sighed, 'I am so going to regret this' he thought as he started to make he's way up the tree. After the first three minutes Dean got the hang of it and started going in a pattern which helped him a lot.

When he was halfway there he looked down at Charlie and shouted, "HOW MUCH LONGER?" Charlie looked down at her watch and replied "YOU GOT TWO MINUTES LEFT WINCHESTER!" She shouted back at him and he could practically see the smirk on Jo's face.

"Shit."he mumbled under his breath, he knew he shouldn't of said that word but he was getting angry and tired plus no one could hear him. He divided to start going faster which increased his speed but it also risked him falling off more.

"Hello baby." He said as he saw the last branch of the tree. Just as he saw it he heard a snap and looked down only to see the branch that he had all his weight on break and the next thing he knew he was falling.

Dean let out a earth shattering scream that he couldn't care less about if it sounded like a girls. Charlie ran over to the tree to try save Dean but she wasn't ready for what she saw. Dean was bouncing from branch to brand hitting his stomach several and just as he got to the bottom his head smacked one of the branches making him fall unconscious.

Charlie immediately ran up to her unconscious friend and laid his head in her lap. "Jo go get a teacher now!" Charlie practically screamed, Jo seemed to hesitate for a moment not wanting to leave her friend but knew that if she didn't get a teacher Dean would be in a worse condition so she ran off.

Charlie looked back at her friend and broke down,he was lying motionless and unresponsive. "Dean, Dean, DEAN!" Charlie was shaking her friend trying to get any response from him. She remembered what her mum once told her and put two fingers to the side of his neck to try find a pulse...nothing, she felt nothing.

Charlie knew that if there wasn't a pulse then there wasn't a heartbeat and if there wasn't a heartbeat then... No NO NO!! Dean wasn't dead he couldn't be! "DEAN WAKE UP PLEASE!" Charlie said in tears, she could hear people coming by the sound of footsteps behind her.

She leaned down and put her ear to his mouth to see if he was still breathing, there was nothing, "Come on Dean...please." She said between sobs. As if he could hear her he immediately shot up and gasped hard trying to get any source of air in his lungs. "Dean!" Charlie shouted with joy as she threw her arms around her friends neck.

Dean looked shocked when Charlie hugged him, was he really that bad he felt fine now. "Um, so can I still get that twenty bucks?" He asked her. Charlie gave him a strange look but before she could reply he heard the voice of his science teacher behind him, "I think we should be more concerned about getting you to a hospital." Mr Smith told him holding out his hand to pull Dean up.

"Nah I think I'm ok." Dean stated because well he felt fine, he didn't know why everyone was making a big fuss over him. "Dean you took a pretty nasty bang to the head, we should really take you somewhere." Jo said standing behind Mr Smith. "Guys really I'm ok, I think I should just go home though my mums a nurse." Dean knew that he didn't need to go home he actually felt great but he would do anything to get out of school and this seemed like a good as time as any.

"Ok Dean let's call you mum." Mr Smith said motioning Dean to follow him. Half an hour later Mary Winchester came running threw the doors with her youngest son Sam. "Hey Dean," she said hugging her son tight, "are you ok? Where were you hurt? How many fingers am I holding up?" Mary was bombarding Dean with questions until he cut her off, "Mom I'm fine can we just go home?" He asked sounding annoyed and embarrassed. "Ok honey." She said walking towards Mr Smith who had the the sign out sheet.

"Dee are you gonna be ok?" Sam asked Dean tugging his pants. Him and Dean had a very strong relationship most likely due to the fact that Dean pulled him out of a fire when he was around Sam's age.

Dean could never forget that day even if he tried, which he had done many times before. Sam was only 6 months old and they were with his Grandma Deanna and Grandpa Samuel, they were staying with them while their parents went away for a friends wedding. They were just coming back from a trip to the city when al of a sudden there was a large bang and everything went black. When Dean woke up the first thing he realised was that he could smell smoke and could hear Sam crying. Struggling to open his eyes he finally opened them and saw red lots of red it took him a couple of seconds to realise what that red was, fire. Dean unbuckled his seatbelt and reached out to unbuckle his baby brother out of his car seat, he couldn't see anything in the front of the car due to the flames so he presumed that his grandparents already got out. After accomplishing his goal of getting Sam of his car seat he realised that half of his playsuit had caught on fire and immediately ripped it off him but it was already on his arm and a small part of his face which would leave burns later. He opened the car door and ran out with Sam in his arms, he turned around just in time to see the car explode in front of him and he got a glimpse of his dead grandparents in the front. A while later the emergency services came and took them to their parents and the burns that were on Sam now left a large scar in his hipbone and one on his cheek.

Dean was snapped out of his thought when he heard the repeated calling of his name by his little brother. "Dee, Dee I said are you gonna be ok?" Sam asked with his little puppy dog eyes, "Yes Sammy I'm gonna be fine." Dean said with an eye roll, "Alright boys lets go home." Mary said as she picked up Sam and started walking out to the car.

When they got home Dean spent most of his time with Sam watching some god knows what tv show and tolerating his mom who was acting like a mother hen to him. A little while later when his mom was talking to someone on the phone and Sam was passed out on the couch Dean went up to the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

He looked at himself in the mirror and started to look for any sign of physical damage and there was nothing. What freaked him out more was that the bruise he acquired a few day ago (that's what trying to stop a fight dose to you) and the cut on his hand that he got in cooking class at school, we're now completely heeled.  
  
'What the hell?' Dean thought looking at himself. Every cut, scratch, bruise and burn that he had was now magically gone it was almost like.. 'No, no way' Dean thought to himself, 'I'm not like that I'm not a monster I'm not a mutant' he thought to himself even if the more logical part of himself knew that was the answer.

He decided to test his theory out by opening the bathroom draw and picking out one of his dad's razor blades. He very carefully cut himself on his arm so that it wasn't noticeable to anyone if they saw it. After he finished he put the blade down and stared at his arm for a minute before it started to completely fade away. In only a few seconds the cut had managed to heal up and form a small scar in place of it only for that to completely fade away. And ok Dean had to admit the was kinda freckin awesome.

He knew what his dad had said about mutants being inhuman freaks who were destined to destroy the Earth one day but Dean didn't think that his 'ability' could really hurt that many people, sure it could really useful to him but no one else had be effected by it so no one had to know about it.

He remembered being told once that the x-gene (he was pretty sure that's what they called it) was activated when someone's emotional state was at an all time high, 'well I was really scared when I was falling so it must be that' Dean thought to himself. He got the blade out again and cut his arm a bit bigger this time and watched it as it healed perfectly, he was about to make another cut when he was interrupted by someone banging on the bathroom door, "Dee dinner time!" Sam called out wondering why his brother was in there for so long, "Alright I'll be out there in a minute!" Dean called back while washing the remaining blood off his arm and putting the blade away.

He made his way downstairs to go to dinner knowing that his dad must be home. What would his dad say if he found out, would he ever find out, it's not it was the obvious right? Oh well he would get to that when it happened, right now his biggest concern was to not pass out at the table from all of the new information that he learned today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and guys btw the first few chapters are gonna be the characters as kids mostly to set the story up:)


	2. Mutant Friends I Guess?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dean was 12 years old he found out that he wasn't the only one who had abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so I know that I havnt been writing on this fic for a while but I'm back now! Anyway it's like 1:30am so there's gonna be some mistakes in here since I can't keep my eyes open properly. Anyway enjoy!:)-Eve

When Dean was 12 years old he found out that he wasn't the only one who had abilities. Ever since the day he found out he could heal himself he had also discovered that he also had other powers like enhanced sense of smell, strength, hearing, speed and several other thing. He had also been having bad pains in his knuckles but he just figured that he must of hit them at some point,

He was running around the house getting ready for school and trying to find Sam's favourite purple dog shirt (Dean hated that thing). "Sorry Sammy I can't find it." Dean said with a shrug as he saw his brother pulling out clothes from the washing basket. "But Dean I have to have that shirt!"

Dean was curious at why his little brother suddenly cared about his clothes. He knew that kid inside out and one of those things he knew was that Sam didn't care at all about fashion.  
"Dude what's with you and this shirt all of a sudden? Don't tell me your doing this for a lady Sammy?" Dean was waiting for Sam to come back at him with whatever snarky comment that his eight year old mind could come up with but instead he just looked down at his feet.

"Sammy?" Dean said kneeling down to his little brother hight, "Are you wearing that shirt to impress a girl?" Sam kept on opening and shutting his mouth to say something but nothing would come out. "Well well Sammy," Dean started looking impressed, "what's the lucky girls name. He heard Sam say something under his breath but couldn't make it out, "I'm sorry could you please speak up there buddy?" Dean said cupping his ear.

"Her name is Jess alright, and she said that the dog shirt made me look cute." Sam said looking at Dean and hoped that his brother wouldn't make fun of him for just this once. Just as Dean was about to something his mom walked in holding the purple shirt in her arms. "I've got a delivery for Sam Winchester." She said smiling as she handed her youngest the shirt.

Sam instantly grabbed the top from her arms and gave her a tight hug, "Thanks mom." Sam said as he pulled away from Mary and ran to his room. Mary looked down at her oldest son with a sigh, "Well he definitely takes after his older brother." "Yeah and I couldn't be anymore proud." Dean said with a cheeky smirk as he walked down the stairs and Mary just rolled her eyes.

When Dean sat down at the kitchen bench with his Lucky Charms he heard a unhappy grunt from his father in the living room, "What's up dad?" Dean asked as he saw his dad watching some sort of news article, "It's nothing son just those fuc-fudging freaks again." John said as he stood up from the couch and turned off the TV.

Dean knew what he was talking about, some poor kid was found yesterday burning his family alive after accidentally triggering his powers. Of course he was taken away before he could explain, not that it would of helped anyway thanks to the MRA (Mutant Registration Act) and the government who refused to believe that humans and mutants could co-exist.

John had explained to Dean when he turned 11 why he despised mutants so much. Apparently when John was ten he saw his father getting murdered by one. After that fateful night John swore that he would take down all of mutant kind one by one if he had to, that's how he became one of the commanding officers in the MRA and is responsible for putting over 400 mutants away in MPF (mutant prison facility's).

Dean shivered at the thought of being taken to one of those places, they were violent, brutal and all around scary. He wouldn't know what to do if his father ever found out about him he just hopped that his father wouldn't put him in one of those God awful places. What scared him even more was the thought of Sammy being taken to one of those God awful places.

After a crap ton of research Dean discovered that was basically a 100% chance of his brother getting abilities as well. Apparently if someone has mutant abilities then it was basically positive that their sibling would as well, Dean just was going to have to make sure he was with Sam when he first discovered his abilities and help him through it.

When Dean snapped out of his thoughts he realised that his dad had left and he was staring aimlessly at the wall with a bowl of cereal in his hands. He putted the empty dish in the sink and started walking towards the door. "Sammy get down here now! Unless you plan on missing the bus take your sweet time!" He shouted as he leaned over to get his bag. Moments later his floppy haired little brother came running down the stairs with books in his hands and a massive bag on his back 'typical' Dean thought as he opened the door. 

"Bye boys!" Mary shouted from across the house, "Bye mom!" Sam and Dean shouted back in unison as they walked out the door. Both boys sat in their usual seats on the bus with Charlie and Jo sitting in the seats behind them, they talked about everything and nothing by the time they arrived at school.

***

Dean spotted Charlie on his way to fourth period clutching her head, "Charlie what's wrong?" Dean asked as he approached her slowly, "Nothing just got a bad headache but hey nothing the Queen of Moons can't handle right Winchester." she said punching his arm playfully. 

"Alright whatever you say. Come on let's just get to algebra." Dean said as he pulled her arm along. "Ugh can't we just skip it, like seriously when are we going to need it later on in life?" Charlie asked as Dean sighed, "Charlie we can't just skip another class remember what happened last time?" It took Charlie a minute to remember until the a look of horror came over her face, "Ok fine, lead the way Vader." She said holding her arms out to Dean, Dean grabbed them and took her into class.

Half way through the lesson Dean heard a groaning sound of pain coming from his right and looked over to see Charlie once again holding her head in her hands, "Charlie you okay?" Dean asked in a hushed whisper so that his teacher couldn't hear him. When Charlie didn't respond is when Dean started to worry, he was about to call her again until he noticed her arms. 'Holy crap! Are they glowing?!' Dean thought in shock as he saw his best friend turn into a light bulb.

Charlie looked up and saw Dean's panicked expression, she jumped out of her chair and ran out of the classroom, 'Crap what now!' Dean thought for a minute before saying screw it and ran after her calling her name.

"Charlie, Charlie! Where are you!" Dean shouted as he ran down the school hall, he came to a hold when he walked past the janitors closet. He could her grunts of pain coming from inside and quickly opened the door.

When he opened the door he saw Charlie standing with her back against the wall and it took Dean a few seconds to take in her appearance. She was practically glowing blue and her hands were what looked like energy beams surrounding them. She looked at Dean with fear in her glowing eyes and he doesn't know what to do so he starts to approach her slowly while reissuing himself that she couldn't hurt him.

"No stay back!" She shouted as she moved backwards into the corner of the room. "Dean please I don't want to hurt you!" She continued and even though her eyes were glowing Dean could still see the tears in them her voice sounded robotic like something you could hear out of a video game. Thinking quickly Dean thought of the only reasonable thing to do.

"Charlie look at me." Dean as calm as he could and waited for Charlie to look at him, glowing eyes and all. "Charlie don't worry you can't hurt me.' Dean said calmly as he took a sharp object off one of the shelves. "See look I'll show you." He said while cutting his hand in Charlie's view, "What the hell are you doing!" Charlie shouted as she saw Dean cut open his hand, "Just wait a minute and watch." he said

Sure enough the wound started the close and disappeared seconds later and Charlie looked at him shocked, "Holy crap! Does this mean your like me?" she asked with a hint of desperateness in her voice and Dean could relate. There was nothing worse then being a freak from society and having no one to relate to and until now Dean thought that he was gonna have to wait for Sam.

Charlie held out her hands and closed her eyes tight, slowly Dean noticed that the glowing was starting to dim and by the she was back to her 'regular' self she fell forward and was immediately caught be Dean who could see her starting to sway.

She started crying her eyes out as Dean hugged her tight. He would have a lot of explaining to do but for now he was just focused on comforting his crying friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok yes if you guess have any knowledge of the x-men at all then you know what's gonna happen to Dean XD. Anyway I feel like I covered quite a bit but since I'm so tired I can't really tell. I'm going to edit this later but for now I need my beauty sleep so for now peace out bitchs *spock sign*


End file.
